Cybertears
by Pernshinigami
Summary: Tala's got a crush on Robert, can the Majestic rescue him from Boris? yaoiyuri lime
1. Default Chapter

Cyber Tears  
  
by Nyassa Kaiba  
  
Notes: I lost the original ch. 1 for this fic. I have tons of discs for it. I'm not pulling them all out.   
  
Anywho. I am Nyassa. These are; my Yami  
  
Y.Nyassa: Hi  
  
My Girlfriend Fate  
  
Fate: (wave) hello  
  
Her Hikari, Fluffy  
  
Fluffy: (pops in and waves Bakura/Y.Bakura/Mokuba fandom banner) HI!   
  
And our muses, Max Ariha, Lori Ashal, and the one and only Kai  
  
Kai: I just stand here. You are NOT gonna put me through all of this.   
  
Whatever. Anywho, enjoy the ficcy. And if ur on Beyblade worshippers, Holla back!  
  
Ch. 1  
  
Emily was standing outside the room she shared with Mariah. Oh how hard these things were to accomplish. She could track a tennis ball moving at 90 miles per hour, and hit it, but she couldn't even ask the love of her life out for a cup of coffee.   
  
Of course, the love of her life was a girl, but what did that have to do with true love?  
  
It had a lot to do with true love. Emily was already aware of Mariah's infatuation with Rei. What would Mariah think of her? Rei was already with Kai actually, so she really didn't have much of a chance. And Max was swooning after Tyson. Every male that Mariah could possibly pair with was with another male and she didn't realize it.   
  
"So? You gonna do it?" Eddy asked, poking her a bit with her elbow.   
  
"I'm nervous Eddy! What if she doesn't like me?" Emily asked worriedly.  
  
"What's not to like? You're smart, strong, you're good looking. Who wouldn't want to be your girlfriend?"   
  
"Boys just don't understand these things." Emily sighed. She took a deep breath and opened the door. "Wish me luck Eddy! Mariah?" Emily called softly. She stepped in the door. No answer. "Mariah?" The shower was running. "Mariah?" That last call was timid, and very unlikely to be heard.   
  
Wait a minute? Didn't the shower just stop?   
  
Mariah, butt naked, stepped out of the bathroom, saw Emily and screamed. Eddy heard a smacking sound outside, winced, and gaped as Emily staggered out of the room with a raw handprint on her cheek and a horrible nosebleed. "Only boys are supposed to get a fucking nosebleed!" Emily whined.   
  
"Better luck next time." Eddy said sympathetically. "Wanna come play poker with us? Michael got a Bitbeast deck at one of the souvenir shops."  
  
"I think I'll go downstairs for a cup of coffee." Emily sighed, sadly. "And make up some new battle plans, no bitbeast is unbeatable."  
  
Meanwhile, Robert lay in bed, looking up at the ceiling. His headphones were on, and Tatu, his favorite band, blasted in his ears. He, like Tala, had been raised at Balkov Abbey, and unlike Tala, he'd escaped. There had to be some way to get Tala out of there!   
  
Speak of the devil, he didn't notice Tala and Spencer creep in until the oldest Demolition Boy caught him in a headlock. "Sorry Rob." Tala sighed, right before he pressed the cloth over his mouth. Robert's face registered a pang of anguish before he passed out. /Tala.../  
  
"I hate this." Bryan growled meeting them with the other hostages. "Oliver walked in on me and Rei. I got him too."  
  
"That means we can't grab one of the tigers. Too bad. I heard they were descended from some of the first cloning experiments." Ian grinned wickedly.   
  
"Where's Boris?"   
  
"Stalking the All Starz. We need to get the others back to the abbey." Tala said calmly. He was privately seething. Boris had specified that they grab Robert, and Tala was sure that the masked coach knew about his feelings for Robert. Hopefully he'd get a chance to say good-bye before... He cut off that train of thought.   
  
"This sucks! Since when does Voltaire own our souls?" Bryan demanded.   
  
"Technically we are in no position to rebel." Ian pointed out. "If we were to be injured I wouldn't care, but Voltaire will harm more than us if we don't do as he says."   
  
"I fear that this will not end well." Spencer said darkly. "It will either be us or the Blade Breakers, and the Master plays dirty. Tyson's sense of fair play will be his undoing."  
  
"And they're already one man down." Ian shook his head. "I can't believe I let myself in for this in the first place."   
  
Tala privately echoed the sentiment. But there was nothing that he could do. /I'm sorry Robert./ Tala held the unconscious Majestic a little tighter. 


	2. Thus the crux

Cyber Tears Ch. 2  
  
by Nyassa Kaiba  
  
Robert came to chained tightly and hooked up to some kind of a machine. He heard a sobbing noise at one end of the room. "I'm sorry." Tala looked up at him, spreading his hands helplessly. "It wasn't my choice that this happen."   
  
"That was obvious, but what is that choice, maybe we can work around it." The leader of the Majestics offered.   
  
"I've tried!" Tala's reply was a frustrated wail. "But Voltaire said that if we didn't obey him that he'd blow up the Biovolt dome in the third match!"  
  
Robert didn't have anything to say to that. He took a deep breath. "That's it then? You're just going to give up?"  
  
  
  
"The best I can do is leak information about his plans, and hope that it gets to the Blade Breakers in time." Tala bowed his head in shame. "To think that it came to this, to losing my soul to that creep!"   
  
Again, that awkward silence. Then Tala stepped closer to Robert. "Rob... I'm sorry..." Tala leaned up and, with great trepidation, kissed Robert gently on the lips.   
  
The purple haired teen froze, then returned the kiss, straining against the bonds that held him in place. Hesitance turned to passion. Tala wrapped an arm around the other boy's hips, pulling them closer and steadying Robert.   
  
Tala pulled away with a tiny moan. Robert was panting. Silence had never seemed so loud. "Tala..." Robert asked softly. "Th...that kiss... did you mean it?"   
  
"I did..." Tala leaned his head against Robert's chest. Then he looked up at Robert. "There's something I want you to have..." Tala pulled something out from under his collar. "Because I love you...and I told you too late." Tala looped the necklace around Robert's neck.   
  
"Your triangle... Tala, I can't accept this." Robert shook his head.   
  
"Where I'm going, I won't need it." Tala sobbed. "There's no room for love in Voltaire's army."  
  
"It's sad isn't it?" Robert asked softly. "That we have to leave each other the night we get together."   
  
"It is." Tala nodded, loath to leave his boyfriend now that they were finally together.   
  
"I love you too." Robert said, after a long silence. "You aren't evil. I knew you weren't. We've known each other since we were kids"  
  
"We're a far cry from summer days on the black top with Lee." Tala chuckled.   
  
"Remember the Tiger picture incident?" Robert asked, with a sad chuckle. "Lee got detention for a week because Mr. Takayama caught him!"   
  
"Oh, for the good old days." Tala sighed.   
  
"That's the spirit, think of the good times, not the bad ones that are coming." Robert said, resting his chin on the pillow of red hair.   
  
Another kiss. Tala ground his hips to Robert's. Robert returned the kiss, letting a tiny moan out of his throat. Tala's hands began to wander his back and sides. The friction felt so good, and it relaxed the Majestics' leader, preparing him for what he knew was coming. A blast of emotion, before there was nothing at all, that was the way that it had to be  
  
Too soon, Tala stepped back, going over to a control panel. "Ai Shiteru Robert  
  
"Aich liben, Tala." Robert replied. (1) The tube closed off, and began to fill. Robert prepared himself for death.   
  
~A/N~   
  
(1) Aich Liben- German- I love you, that's just about the only German phrase that I know. Thank you Herr Strauch! 


	3. What is going on here

Cyber Tears Ch. 3  
  
By Nyassa Kaiba  
  
  
  
Rei struggled against the bonds holding him to the modify tank. "letmegoletmegoletmego!!!" Rei snarled.   
  
  
  
"Please?" Oliver asked facetiously. "I've kind of got somebody waiting for me to join him back at the hotel."   
  
  
  
"Nice try both of you." Bryan leaned back on the mat that he'd flopped on the floor. "But it's not up to us to let you go, and the man upstairs should be coming to check on us any time now. So we can't exactly let you go, as much as we'd like to."   
  
"Nice kitty, down kitty." Spencer joked. "Sorry about Draciel by the way."   
  
  
  
That stopped Rei mid shout. "If you're sorry, then you should give him back to Max." The Neko-jin said irritably.   
  
Ian yawned. "Go to bed Ian, we'll take care of this." Spencer nodded.   
  
  
  
"Glad to." The demolition boy left.   
  
"If you're going to torture us get it over with then!" Rei shouted.   
  
"Not yet, we're waiting for one more." Bryan shook his head. "Would you rather keep your souls a little longer or would you rather die now?"   
  
Rei didn't get the chance to finish. "YOU CREEPOZOID!! IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO RIGHT NOW I'LL HAVE MICHAEL USE YOUR HEAD FOR A BASEBALL!!!"   
  
Rei groaned, Emily had been caught.   
  
"Damn!" Bryan swore, "Not this soon."   
  
Boris strode into the room, dragging a very irate Emily. "DO YOU HEAR ME YOU MASKED CREEP????!!!!! I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO!!!!!!!!"   
  
"shut up." Boris snapped, locking her into place. "Bryan, Spencer, take care of her."   
  
"With pleasure." Spencer sneered angrily at the masked man. Boris strode out of the room.   
  
Emily subsided, sobbing as she realized that there was no escape. "Mariah... I'm sorry..." Emily sobbed softly.   
  
"I'm sorry too." Bryan said calmly. "If it's any comfort to you, your captors." His hand indicated the other demolition boys, "Will share your fate."   
  
"And what is that?" Rei demanded.   
  
Spencer took a deep breath. "Boris came up with a genetic programming device. It can literally turn a person into a Genetic computer. He wanted to test it on somebody before he actually tried it on one of us. That's where the three of you come in."   
  
"We didn't want to, but Voltaire threatened to blow up the Biovolt dome during the third match if we didn't follow his orders." Bryan's lip curled in a bitter sneer.   
  
"WHAT THE FUCK????!!!!" Rei demanded angrily. A torrent of invective in Chinese followed.   
  
"Watch your language." Emily snapped.   
  
"Sorry you guys." Spencer started up the program.   
  
~about an hour or so later~  
  
"Curfew!" Mr. Dickenson said cheerfully over the phone. "Have you got everybody in there Michael?"   
  
"We're missing Emily."   
  
Kai did a quick head count. "We're missing Rei too."   
  
"And we can't find Oliver or Robert anywhere." Enrique shook his head, worriedly. "This doesn't look very good guys."   
  
Eddy growled low. "Has anybody seen the demolition boys anywhere?"   
  
Michael gave him a look. "You don't think."   
  
"I do and I will until I see otherwise..." Eddy growled. "It's the perfect opportunity, all of us together in one hotel? What better way to sabotage the resistance to Voltaire's rule?"  
  
Mariah broke down into sobs. "It's okay Mariah." Kevin said comfortingly. "We'll get them back."  
  
"Bu... but what if he's... Emilllyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!" Mariah sobbed. "The last thing I did was yell at her!!!! I feel so terrible!! If Voltaire's killed her... I don't want her last memory of me to be of anger!!! I wouldn't do that to Rei either, or to any of you! I was so STUPID!!" Mariah sobbed into Lee's shoulder.   
  
"We'll help." Lee offered. "Are you sure that it was Voltaire?"   
  
"Michael does have a point." Steve agreed. "I believe in the whole innocent until proven guilty thing, but the circumstances DO point to the Demolition Boys."   
  
"Alright, everybody, this is what we do..." Michael gathered the other teams together.   
  
~The Abbey~  
  
Tala stood by the tank where Robert was being kept, he had to be there, just... because he had to. Suddenly, the tank itself began to glow purple, not green. There was an explosion that rocked the tiny laboratory. From the next lab over, through the glass panel between labs, he could see other glowing lights, Red, Silver, and Medium Blue. The explosions rocked the underground laboratory. There was a combined roar of rage. Then, standing before him once the glow cleared, Tala saw... "G...griffolyon?"   
  
Then everything went black...  
  
~A/N~  
  
Mwahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaa!!!!!  
  
I'm blasting TATU!!! Watch out message board!!!! 


	4. The Problem and it's remedy

Cyber Tears Ch. 4  
  
By Nyassa Kaiba  
  
  
  
Notes: One of the scariest experiences that I've ever had watching beyblades was when Enrique opened his mouth, and Carlos' voice came out!!! You know, that kid from the Magic School Bus? I almost died laughing. Then I almost clawed my eyes out because of the Mental images. Imagine my surprise then, when I happened upon an entirely Majestic Centric Couples Shrine! Behold the Purple Glitter!!! A site entirely devoted to Oliver/Enrique!!  
  
~the fic~  
  
The combined might of the All Starz, White Tigers, Majestics, and Blade Breakers was about to lay waste to the abbey, when the doors blasted back on their hinges. With a scream of defiance, Griffolyon launched into the sky, the unconscious Tala on his back and disappeared. Driger followed in mid leap, Unicolyon next, then finally Trygator slipped into a nearby, half iced over ditch. A red glow was the only thing that marked her disappearance under water.   
  
30 seconds or so later the four of them reappeared in their keepers' bedrooms. With a softer glow, the bitbeasts melted away, revealing their respective warriors.   
  
Kai felt the surge of energy first. "You guys! Check the rooms, something's happened!" He told the other Beywarriors.   
  
They scattered. The majestics found Robert and Oliver, unconscious, face down on their beds. Kai found Rei, collapsed back on the mattress. Mariah found Emily in a similar position. And right next to Robert was... "TALA!!!" Tyson snarled in rage. "What did you do to them wise guy!!" Tyson lifted Tala by the collar.   
  
Tala came to with a moan. "Whaaaaaa...."   
  
" I SAID what did you do to them wolfboy!??" Tyson demanded.   
  
"Tyson put him down!" Lee squeezed Tyson's wrist hard enough to make Tyson let go.   
  
"OW!!"   
  
"He can't tell you what happened if you're throttling him."   
  
Tala covered his eyes, shielding them from the light. "I don't remember. I'll tell you what I know, but I don't know all of it." The light hurt his eyes, after being in the dark so long, and then being unconscious. Lee toned down the light for him.   
  
"Now, tell us." Lee said gently, more encouraging.  
  
So Tala told them everything, and by the end he had broken down in tears of helplessness and rage. "I don't know what to do! I don't have the power to take down Voltaire and gain my freedom. If I defy him, he'll just kill all of those people. I can't let that happen!"   
  
Kai used the abilities that he'd gained after the Dark Dranzer incident to gently probe Tala's mind. "He's telling the truth you guys."   
  
"Man, I can't believe Votaire would go that low!" Michael snarled in outrage.  
  
"But if you're awake, why isn't Robert?" Johnny demanded, angry at the slight to his Captain.   
  
"Because, the tank has sedatives and painkillers in it." Tala looked up at the angry see of faces. "It'll keep him out for a couple of hours."   
  
"Alright, to bed, all of you." Michael ushered the other teams, himself included out. "I don't think Tala's going to hurt Robert if he can help it. And if we don't get some sleep, we won't be able to solve the problem of how to stop Voltaire in the morning."   
  
Tala flicked off his shirt once the others had gone and snuggled closer to Robert. "Ai shiteru Robert-kun. But what ever happened to nas na dagoniat?" (1)  
  
The leader of the Demolition Boys turned out the light, but he couldn't sleep. //Robert survived, but will I? Even if I die, no... NO I can't die! We're going to pull through, we're going to make it, both of us!// Tala insisted to himself. We're going to make it, turned over and over again in his head like a mantra.   
  
~next morning~   
  
"YOU DID WHAT!!???" Judy demanded the next morning.   
  
Robert winced. "That's as much as I remember. Then, when I woke up the next morning, Tala had crashed beside me and we were both on my bed." The leader of the Majestics shook his head. "I don't understand how I escaped. And it doesn't feel like my soul died. So what happened?"   
  
"I remember I was keeping watch over you." Tala said, trying to massage the ache in his forehead. "And then you glowed purple, there was a flash of light, the tank exploded, and ... and I remember something... and then I blacked out."   
  
"Please don't get angry at him." Robert pleaded. "Voltaire had coerced him, had threatened to blow up the dome and slaughter innocent people, what could he do? Let him? It was the noble choice to make. He made the choice that did the least harm, a very noble restraint."   
  
"You..." Judy's finger was barely an inch from Robert's nose. "With your emphasis on honor, will die a horrible death someday because you INSISTED on fighting honorably instead of intelligently!"   
  
Meahwhile, Oliver and Enrique snuggled happily up to each other. "Oliver, are you okay?" Enrique asked, when Oliver woke up.  
  
"Enrique?" Oliver asked, blinking in confusion. "What... what happened?"   
  
"You got kidnapped, and Voltaire tried to... but..."  
  
"I remember that much..." Oliver sighed softly.   
  
"Oliver, I never told you..." Oliver took a deep breath, was Enrique going to say what Oliver thought he was? "I... I..." Enrique trembled, unable to get the words out. "I love you..." He said at last, blurting it out at once.   
  
"Enrique?" Oliver's face broke into a radiant smile of joy. "I love you too." Oliver said with a smile.   
  
Enrique kissed Oliver gently on the lips. Oliver returned it, sighing as he snuggled into Enrique's arms. Deepening the kiss, Enrique wrapped his arms around Oliver's waist. Oliver ran his tongue over the other boy's lower lip. Enrique opened his mouth, instinct only guiding his motions, because nobody had ever told him what guys do together. Oliver smiled, slipping his tongue into the older boy's mouth, tasting him. Enrique let out a tiny moan of pleasure.   
  
When at last the two Majestics broke for air, both were panting. Oliver's mind was still whirling from the kiss, and Enrique was panting heavily. Oliver sat up, giving his head a little shake, and stretched. Then he strode off for the shower. "You can come with me if you want." Oliver teased.   
  
"Really?" Enrique brightened.   
  
"Since you obviously don't know what guys do in bed, then it's obviously not that big a problem." Oliver winked. "Isn't it?"   
  
Oliver laughed at how fast Enrique followed him into the shower, which was rather spacious for an ordinary hotel room, but that worked all to the better.  
  
~meanwhile~  
  
  
  
"You were right Emily." Kenny looked up from where Dizzi had just scanned her brainwaves. "These readings are off the charts!"   
  
"But what does it mean?" Emily mused.   
  
"We'll find out soon enough." Kenny said darkly...  
  
~Author's notes~  
  
Guess who came for a visit!  
  
Tonks: (cheerful) Hi  
  
Welcome to Cybertears Tonks  
  
All: Hi Tonks!  
  
Tonks: Glad to be here!  
  
You know, when I first saw your hairstyle, I was wondering what Pinque was doing so far from Philly! Was that intentional?  
  
Tonks: Yup, a friend of mine introduced me to her. She's really nice, and I saw her hair and thought, 'I want hair like that' so the next day I got up and turned it that color.   
  
Max: That's cool, my eyes glow at night, but I can't really control that.  
  
Lori: (shoots thorns at Max) You're it  
  
Max: (runs after her)  
  
Lori: (hides behind Luna)   
  
Tonks: (sweatdrop) People sure are strange these days.  
  
Luna: (not taking her eyes off the quibbler for a moment) you got that right.  
  
A/N: Right, see u next chapter. 


	5. Please don't let this be wrong!

Cyber Tears Ch. 5  
  
By Nyassa Kaiba  
  
Emily stretched her fingers at the keyboard. "Okay, Kenny, network my Laptop to Dizzi, we'll have them scan the data from the battle."  
  
"Gotcha!" Kenny said cheerfully. "Go for it Rei!"   
  
Kai and Rei released their beyblades. Almost instantly Rei felt a presence, it threatened to wash over him burying his consciousness. Rei had always been a firm believer in the phrase, Cogito Ergo Sum, that is to say, "I am consciously aware, therefore I exist and no other proof is required." If that were true, then the Cyber Programming was threatening his life!  
  
Lee's swimming lessons came back to him. "Don't fight the waves, ride them, use them to your advantage." Rei was grappling with a wave of sorts, he thought. /Okay, I think I've got the hang of this./  
  
"Uht oh, this isn't good!" Emily exclaimed, tapping at the computer. "His vital signs are highly irregular. The Cyber Program is trying to override his awareness, and he's fighting it."   
  
/I am, me!!/ Rei's thoughts were scattered. /I am me! I am not the computer!/ Then Rei caught the wave of instinct. "GO FOR IT DRIGER!" clang! Clang! Clash crash! Clang! Dranzer and Driger darted about the bowl, so fast that Kai could barely track them.   
  
"DRANZER!!" Kai called out his bit beast. Tiger and phoenix clashed in mid air.   
  
Crash clash!! Sparks flew. Dranzer began to wobble.   
  
"FINISH IT DRIGER!!" Rei commanded. Driger sent Dranzer flying out of the ring. Almost as if they had never been there, the Cyber commands subsided, leaving Rei's head miraculously clear. Rei panted slightly as he retrieved Driger.   
  
"Your turn Em..." Michael told her.   
  
Emily had started shaking in fear. That battle had barely lasted a minute. "Yeah...yeah... my turn."   
  
Rei took a long swig of Gatorade. The All Starz knew almost every trick imaginable to keep up a person's physical stamina, one of which was Gatorade/Powerade during what Michael described as a 'Long Run', coupled with plenty of water. Rei could now see the wisdom of that, he was soooo thirsty, and felt exhausted.   
  
Emily faced off with Mariah. "Okay Mar, give it all you've got right?"   
  
"Right!" Mariah answered worriedly.   
  
"She's shaking Mike." Robert said worriedly.   
  
"It's a only practice session, not a tournament." Michael said, more to reassure himself than Robert. "Emily can handle it right?"   
  
"She'd better." Rei said, dabbing the sweat from his forehead. "I could barely resist that... that thing whatever it was. I can see why the Demolition Boys aren't eager to get into that tank."   
  
"Beyblading is an art of empathy as much as it is a science of equations." Robert said, eyes on the battle. "If you master one but not the other, it can cause a lot of trouble."   
  
"On your signal Em!" Mariah called.  
  
"Gotcha! Letter rip!" Emily swung. Trygator rocketed into the ring, TOO FAST!! In a flash, Emily realized what was wrong. The Cyber Modifications had increased her physical strength. The speed of her swing had gone from about 75 or 80 mph to about 95 or 100 mph. The wave came too fast and too strong, and the littlest All Star lost herself. Joy beyond joy, power beyond power, and it was her's for the taking! But there was pressure too. Pressure? Yes, pressure to win, or her life would have no meaning.   
  
Trygator was moving too fast for Mariah to track. "Houston! We have a problem!"   
  
"What the Hell?" Michael demanded. Lights flashed around the bowl. Sparks flew as Galux struggled to keep up with Trygator.   
  
"We got a problem guys!!" Kenny called. Michael dashed over to where the youngest Blade Breaker was typing frantically to keep up with Dizzi's readings.   
  
"Erratic brainwave function, erratic endocrine function, erratic nerve synapse speed, high speed and velocity in bowl..." Dizzi was reciting a litany of data that threatened to overload the laptop's processors.   
  
"Give the speed in mph!" Michael demanded.  
  
"103.4534 mph." Dizzi replied calmly, then continued reading off battle data.   
  
"What the fuck!??" Eddy demanded, shoving Michael out of the way. "That's over 20 mph faster than her highest launch speed!"  
  
"Of course Jock Star." Tala said coldly. "Part of the program is increased physical strength and reaction time, Emily couldn't react to that speed because her intuition and empathy are basically nill. She hit too hard, part of the reason why I don't like relying on physically launching Wolborg. It makes the launch speed too erratic and too hard to predict."   
  
Emily barely heard them. Voices, so annoying, why couldn't they be quieter? The enemy was being stubborn and she needed to concentrate. Why wouldn't the enemy wobble? The other top was darting away at top speed, but it couldn't out run her Trygator. "TRYGATOR!! FINISH HER!"   
  
CLANG! The noise seemed to echo abnormally loud in the empty dome. Emily's mind cleared. "Oh my God, what have I done?" Emily fell to her knees. "What's happening to me?"   
  
Michael dashed to her side with a mug of cocoa. "Drink Em. You look awful!"   
  
"I feel awful..." Emily sobbed. "I didn't feel a thing! I didn't care! I didn't love! I was blank! There was no control!" The usually imperturbable little All Star was scared out of her wits.  
  
"I've said it before. I'll say it again." Robert knew he was babbling, but that was better than thinking about what he would be doing next. "Beyblading is both a Science of Equations and an Art of Empathy, if you lack Empathy then you won't get anywhere."   
  
"It's okay Rob." Tala wrapped an arm around Robert's waist. "Things will be just fine." He sounded more like he was reassuring himself than Robert.   
  
"Cap'n!" Johnny called, "It's your turn."   
  
Robert gulped down half his can of soda before he stood up to battle. Johnny stood opposite the bowl, waiting for the signal to start. "Robert, if you start to go out of control, shout and I'll surrender."   
  
"No." Robert straightened up, the adrenaline beginning to rush in his ears. "Emily wanted data, and data she'll get, we go all out."   
  
"Okay Robert, if you say so..." Johnny said nervously.   
  
"RIP IT UP!!" Michael gave the signal.   
  
Salamalyon and Griffolyon crashed mid air. The rush of instinct caught Robert off guard. He tried to compromise with it, but instinct that strong shows no mercy. Lee recognized what was happening. "RIDE THE RUSH ROBERT! IT'S A WAVE! CHANNEL IT!!" The words echoed in Robert's head. He heard them, riding the rush of battle data like a surfer does a wave. Then he felt it, an elevated stage of consciousness. A presence presented itself in his mind. //Follow me...//  
  
/Who are you?/   
  
//You know me. I fight for you every day...// The voice laughed.   
  
/Griffolyon?/ Robert rocked back in shock.  
  
//I am... follow me.// The bit beast said with a mental smile. //Breathe with me! We breathe together!!//   
  
Robert's Beyblade meshed spikes with Salamalyon. Griffolyon grabbed the beyblade, hoisting Salamalyon into the air. Griffolyon slammed the Salamander into a wall. Salamalyon clattered to the ground. The clang again signaled a return of the outside world.   
  
"Elevated pulse rate, synapses stable, brainwaves erratic, breathing steady." Dizzi read off. "Endocrine functions off," Dizzi continued, "compensating for genetic variation, Endocrine levels now read as normal."   
  
"Go for it Oliver." Robert gave the littlest Majestic's hand a squeeze. "We're with you."   
  
Enrique swept Oliver into a reassuring hug. "I'm here."   
  
"Thanks." Oliver was trembling like a leaf. "Just like surfing right? Just ride the currant right?"   
  
"Right." Enrique said encouragingly. Unfortunately, Oliver had never gone surfing in his life.  
  
It wasn't as bad as Oliver thought it would be. Until the wave came /How the hell am I supposed to ride this?/ Oliver demanded. "Yaaaaahhh!!!" In a flash, the youngest Majestic reeled under the sensory overload.   
  
"Warning!" Dizzi said urgently. "Pulse erratic, synapses erratic, endocrine function erratic beyond compensation algorithm, breathing erratic."   
  
"He's panicking!" Enrique cried. He ran to Oliver's side.   
  
"I can't keep this up much longer!" Johnny said worriedly. "Get a handle on him Enrique! He'll pass out at this rate!"   
  
Enrique wrapped comforting arms around Oliver's waist. "Come on me amor, you can do it. I'm here, don't panic, we're together..."   
  
Oliver barely heard the instructions being told to him. With a grunt, he let Unicolyon out of the blade. Unicolyon lowered his head and charged at Salamalyon. Salamalyon stepped aside in true defensive fashion. Unicolyon staggered, instinct and his keeper's panic overloading reason. "Oliver, listen to me! You're being controlled, you're panicking." Voices, always voices, soooo annoying. "Oliver..." Tears fell from Enrique's eyes. Unicolyon wavered, charging again and again. Staggering. Salamalyon held him at bay for awhile. "Please hear my voice... I..." Enrique was helpless at what to do. If he spoke of their love in front of the others, they'd never forgive him. But Oliver was being controlled. How was he supposed to get through to his koibito except with love? "I LOVE YOU!!" Enrique cried. A glow shone on his forehead. A single rune, Lamda, lamda for liberty, for life... and for love.   
  
Unicolyon glowed as well, responding to the plea of Oliver's lover. //Oliver! Listen to me!!//   
  
/huh? But you're.../  
  
//Your bit beast, I know, I have no time to explain it fully. But listen to what I'm telling you, open your heart to me and your lover. We'll give you strength to overcome the Cyber Instincts.//  
  
/Open my heart and mind?/ Oliver asked,   
  
//Yes...// Oliver did so.   
  
"OH!" He exclaimed, his mind was miraculously clear. Unicolyon stood tall, rearing, again in control of himself. Salamalyon roared in joy and met the charge with all his power. CLANG! The noise of Salamalyon's ejection from the bowl signaled a release from pain so acute, that tears of joy fell from Oliver's face. "I DID IT!" Oliver hugged Enrique in joy. "I made it! Enrique..." Oliver sighed, as the Italian Majestic swept his koibito up into a joyful kiss. Oliver met his lover's lips with joyful ardor, arms encircling his neck.   
  
Michael just stared. Eddy elbowed Steve and the two politely turned their attention elsewhere. Michael, however, felt the heat stirring between his legs. /Uht oh./ Eddy thought. /I sense a struggle coming on./  
  
"That was disgusting!" Michael exclaimed when Oliver and Enrique finally pulled apart. "You guys are gross!"   
  
"Michael!" Eddy growled. "That's not polite!"   
  
"But they're faggots! Look at them!"   
  
"Michael, if you don't shut up right now, I'm ripping a new hole in your head." Robert growled.   
  
"Why don't I get to do that?" Tyson begged. "Please pretty please?"   
  
"Don't you see how disgusting that is though?" Michael demanded.   
  
"It's not disgusting Michael," Max told him. "It's just different."  
  
"But..." Michael was privately reeling in confusion. He was trying to fight his own heart, and that usually doesn't work out well.   
  
"Michael." Emily said urgently. "Just shut up, please!!" She begged.   
  
Michael turned and walked out, his expression pure ice. Oliver hid behind Enrique.   
  
"You guys have anything to say to me?" Robert asked, amused.   
  
"Robert, I'm sorry we didn't tell you." Oliver said shyly. "Enrique is my lover..."   
  
"I'm happy for you." Robert said with a gentle smile. "Your relationship saved your life today."   
  
"Congrats on getting laid my man!" Tyson extended a hand. "dude!" Enrique slapped it half-heartedly, his mind entirely on the green haired beauty in his arms.   
  
Emily smiled radiantly, while Mariah looked deep in thought.   
  
"You guys! I think Dizzi's spotted a trend here!" Kenny exclaimed from the tiers.   
  
"What?" The team captains crowded around.   
  
"It looks like the amount of control regulates vital signs during a battle." Dizzi said calmly. "If you panic, then your vital signs, heartbeat, brainwaves etc. waver out of control. I don't think Oliver's going to be able to play for awhile until he's learned not to panic. He needs rest and rehydration."   
  
"Powerade coming up!" Eddy tossed one to Oliver, who caught it awkwardly.   
  
"May I have one too?" Enrique asked politely. "My heart almost stopped for a moment there!" Eddy laughed and tossed on his way too.  
  
"I think it's kind of like this old song that I heard." Rei said thoughtfully. "'The remedy is the experience/It's a dangerous liaison...' If we can control our instincts once, the control will stay with us forever."   
  
"So all we have to do is learn control." Robert mused thoughtfully. "Think you can manage that Tala?"   
  
"I think so. What do you think guys?" Tala asked his team.  
  
"It sounds feasible." Bryan mused thoughtfully.   
  
"The Remedy is the Experience..." Spencer mused. "I think I've heard that before."  
  
"It's inscribed on the door of the Stonewall Dome." Eddy stated. "I trained there for awhile with my old team, the Harlem Magic."   
  
"It's a useful warning." Robert mused. "A very useful warning."   
  
~tbc~  
  
hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaa!!   
  
um... right. Technically they aren't lovers yet. They just got a little um... busy in that shower. (blush) um... right... on with the ficcy. 


	6. Please don't let this be wrong!

Cyber Tears Ch. 6  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own 'What a good boy' By Barenaked Ladies. If I did I'd be performing it and making lots of money, but I don't so meh!  
  
I also disclaim responsibility for D.C.'s idea to create a living disclaimer named disclaimer.   
  
A/N: Case in point, when a person is struggling with their sexuality, they tend to get depressed, hostile, and not very agreeable. Second case in point, a person who is homophobic is probably homosexual himself or herself. In other words, Michael is in deep shit.  
  
~the story~  
  
Tala spread out the map of the Biovolt dome for the assembled adults. "Okay, the bomb couplings are placed at the compass points." Enrique leaned over to get a better look.   
  
A flying piece of candy hit him in the head. "Faggot!" Michael proclaimed proudly as he ducked under the table.   
  
"MICHAEL THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!! GET OUT NOW!" Judy pointed to the door.   
  
"I'm no faggot, no no! I'm no faggot no no!" Michael chanted as he marched out of the room.   
  
"PROVE IT FUZZBRAIN!" Enrique shouted out the door. Michael hadn't realized what Enrique had, that there was no visible behavior or standard by which to identify a person's sexual orientation.   
  
"GIMME A GIRL AND I'LL GLADLY PROVE IT!" Michael retorted.   
  
"Please excuse him ma'am." Eddy told his coach. "I think he's struggling. You hit him hard today Enrique."   
  
"I wasn't trying to!" Enrique protested.   
  
"Can we get back on topic?" Tyson's grandpa asked with a chuckle. He remembered a similar struggle many, many years before, and a less than accepting family.   
  
"Okay, ALL of the couplings have to be disengaged. If not all of them are disconnected, the explosion will be smaller, but the bomb will still go off. They're located in the basement of the dome. You'll see a series of windows along the bottom. You have to be very careful, because the basement isn't connected to the dome itself, it leads to the abbey basement. So you won't see Boris or somebody coming above ground, until they're right on top of you."   
  
Tala shivered. "Remember also that you can't let anybody see what you're doing. If anybody catches you, anybody at all, a single button is all it'll take to blow up the dome, and you as well."   
  
"I can handle it." Tyson's grandpa said cheerfully. The plan was for Tyson's grandfather and Judy to sneak into the dome and disengage the bomb. Emily was still recovering from the shock previously suffered. Michael would be useless until the issue of his sexuality was solved, Tala could tell right then and there. The All Starz captain had been off kilter all day.   
  
"Let me go too!" Spencer said worriedly.   
  
"You're too big." Tala frowned. "You wouldn't be able to get through the window."   
  
"One of us should still go." Bryan pointed out. "In case you need security codes."  
  
"I'll go." Ian offered. "I'm the smallest, and I'm good with computers."  
  
"Okay, so coach, Ian, and Grandpa go?" Tyson arched an eyebrow.   
  
"Sure you can handle it old man?" Kai asked, echoing Tyson's skepticism.   
  
"That's that then." Tala said with a sigh. "It all comes down to this." The captain of the demolition boys seemed to wilt.  
  
"It's okay Tala, I'll take care of it." Ian reassured him. "Since when has Voltaire created a computer that I couldn't crack huh? You and Robert um... enjoy yourselves."   
  
Some book that Tala had read once came back to him. 'It's hard staying behind when the people you love are going into danger, isn't it?' What was the book called? Animorphosis? Animorphs? That was it. Tala couldn't have agreed with any statement more at the moment as he mounted the steps to his room.   
  
~Meanwhile~   
  
Michael, half-naked and absolutely miserable, was flopped face down on his bed. His face was mashed into the pillow. His hair was disheveled and he was missing a shirt. "What the hell is wrong with me?" He demanded.   
  
A gentle knock startled him. "Who's there?"  
  
"It's Eddy, I brought you some coffee. I figured you'd need it."   
  
"I don't want coffee, I want a girlfriend." Michael mumbled. Eddy took that as a signal to enter. He set the tray down on the table in the room they shared.   
  
"Struggling huh?"   
  
"I'm STRAIGHT!! GODAMMNIT!!!" Michael threw a pillow at him. Eddy caught it.   
  
"Can you prove it?"  
  
"What does that mean?" Michael demanded, frazzled.   
  
"There's no way to tell just by looking that somebody is a gay man or lesbian. The only way to tell is if you have or had a girlfriend. Did you ever have a girlfriend?"   
  
"No." Michael said, feeling rather stupid.   
  
"Then how do you know?" Eddy pointed out.   
  
"Go away!" Michael mumbled into the pillow.   
  
"Hey, I sleep in this room too!" Eddy pointed out.   
  
"Then leave me alone!"   
  
"I guess you don't want to settle the question of your sexuality then." Eddy knew exactly how to push his captain's buttons.   
  
"How do you propose to do that?" Michael asked, looking up at Eddy with an _expression akin to a lion in too small a cage.   
  
"I'm not exactly a girl, but if you kiss me and you don't get a physical reaction, then you'll know right?" Eddy asked, HE thought he was straight, 'This will be a test for me too.' Eddy mused to himself.   
  
Michael blinked, he hadn't thought of that. And in his state of mind, he wouldn't have. Trembling, Michael nodded. "Okay...yeah that sounds right... I've got nothing to lose right?" Michael asked, rising from his position to stand in front of Eddy. Michael leaned in, meeting his teammate's lips. He felt what seemed like a jolt pass between them then. Pleasure shot Michael through, and he leaned into the kiss. 'Oh God, please let me be right about this one thing, just this once...' Michael thought His body felt alive!   
  
A heated battle for dominance began. Michael lost, pulling Eddy with him back onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around his teammate's neck, sliding them down his back. Their tongues twined. Nothing had ever felt so wrong, and yet so right!   
  
Finally, Michael had to pull back for air. He panted, suddenly aware of his raging hard on. Tears streamed from his eyes, as he felt Eddy's erection against his own.   
  
Eddy rolled away, tears welling in his eyes as well. "I never thought. I never dreamed that I would..." Eddy mused, as if alone. "Music?" Eddy asked, turning to Michael.   
  
"Maybe music would calm me down." Michael grunted.   
  
Eddy picked a CD out of his collection.   
  
"When I was born, they looked at me and said, 'what a good boy, what a smart boy what a strong boy'"   
  
"Dance?" Michael asked, turning down the lights.   
  
"I'd be honored." Eddy smiled, radiantly. The beat was slow, and the melody was comforting.   
  
"And when you were born, they looked at you and said  
  
What a good girl, what a smart girl, what a pretty girl."   
  
Michael sang softly, the music sending shivers down his bare arms. "We've got these chains,   
  
hanging 'round our necks,   
  
people wanna strangle us with them,   
  
before we take our first breath, afraid to change, afraid of staying the same,   
  
when temptation calls we just look away."   
  
Eddy joined in tentatively, holding Michael close in his arms.   
  
"This name is the hairshirt I wear,   
  
this hair shirt is woven from is woven from  
  
Your brown hair."  
  
Their voices wove the melody in perfect harmony. "This song is the cross that I bear,   
  
bear it with me, bear with me, be with me tonight,  
  
I know that it isn't right, but be with me tonight."   
  
Michael looked up at his... partner? Boyfriend? Not lover certainly, that implied experience that they didn't have.   
  
He'd think of that later...  
  
"I go to school, I write exams,   
  
If I pass if I fail, if I drop out does anyone give a damn?   
  
And if they do, they'll soon forget,   
  
'cause it won't take much for me to say that my life ain't over yet."   
  
The next few lines, how had the writer known what things like this felt like?   
  
"I wake up scared, I wake up strange,   
  
I wake up wondering if anything in my life is ever gonna change.   
  
I wake up scared I wake up strange,   
  
and everything around me just stays the same."   
  
Michael leaned against Eddy's chest, taking his lead. The refrain haunted both boys, but neither had to speak. The love and comfort passing between them was all they needed to know.   
  
"I couldn't tell you that I was wrong." Michael sang, with a radiant smile up at Eddy. "Chickend out, grabbed a pen and a paper sat down and I wrote this song  
  
"I couldn't tell you that you were right, so instead I looked in the mirror, watched TV laid awake all night"  
  
"We've got these chains, hanging round our necks  
  
People wanna strangle us with them, before we take our first breath  
  
Afraid of change  
  
Afraid of staying the same  
  
When temptation calls, we just look away."   
  
Tears fell again. "...This song is the cross that I bear..." Michael would find some way to apologize to the others later...  
  
"When I was born, they looked at me and said,   
  
What a good boy, what a smart boy, what a strong boy  
  
And when you were born, they looked at you and said,   
  
What a good girl, what a smart girl, what a pretty girl..."   
  
A/N:   
  
I rest my case. (gives her koibito a kiss) Good night Fate  
  
Many thanks to Storm Driger, the only ff.net author also on this bbs who bothered to review Tala's redemption. (sticks tongue out at others) no thanks to you. Please S.D. could you finish that fic where the Blade Breakers bought the Blade Breaker? Tyson in the water was hilarious! I gots to know if Kai and Rei ever got together and gots laid.   
  
Robert: HOW UNCOUTH!!!  
  
y. Bakura: It's not uncouth! Is it Ishtar?  
  
Malik: Naaaawwww It's not uncouth in the slightest!   
  
y. Bakura: SO LET'S FUCK!!!!!   
  
(The yami and Rare Hunter promptly tumble into the nearest bedroom that magically appears out of nowhere and lock the door.)   
  
Ah, lights out! (falls asleep at the computer.) 


End file.
